


[Podfic] Boss' Responsibilities

by MelancholyMorningstar



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Nesting, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Puppy Piles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyMorningstar/pseuds/MelancholyMorningstar
Summary: Reborn likes his social experiments. This one, in particular, is his favourite.[Podfic of Boss' Responsibilities by DearCat]"All of Tsuna's guardians to believe that whatever belongs to Tsuna, including Tsuna himself, is theirs too by default."
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi & Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Xanxus
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] Boss' Responsibilities

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Boss’ Responsibilities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185550) by [DearCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearCat/pseuds/DearCat). 



  
_cover art by[MelancholyMorningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyMorningstar)_

**Text:** [Boss' Responsibilities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185550)

**Author:** [DearCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearCat/pseuds/DearCat)

**Reader:** [MelancholyMorningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyMorningstar)

**Length:** 8:43

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7i72ru8acpsl9hn/Boss%27%20Responsibilities%20-%20DearCat%20%5BPodfic%5D.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn't think that the names were going to be that difficult and then I had to say them out loud.
> 
> I'm hoping by the next time I do a KHR podfic I'll be able to both say the names properly and maintain rhythm because currently I'm not able to do both
> 
> This fic has such a fantastically funny set up that I hope I've made it a smidgeon as funny as DearCat wrote it
> 
> Absolutely send all your love to the original text!


End file.
